Timon
Timon is a meerkat and one of Simba's friends and Pooh helped Timon and Pumbaa take care of Simba and helped Simba defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. He's often conceited and boastful, often taking credit for Pumbaa's ideas, but he is, all in all, a true friend. When something funny happens, he, along with Pumbaa, will burst into hysterical laughter. Trivia *Timon had his first apeerance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Timon joined Pooh and friends and met Ash and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba started there own adventure in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's adventures in The Jungle Book, which is later extended and acts like a brother to his friends. *Timon is one of the four leaders of the Jungle Adventure Crew. *Timon was with Pooh in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Timon made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Timon guest starred in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, Winnie the Pooh in Animagique Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room, Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus, Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy and the Lion King segment in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Timon made his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. *Timon met Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and shortly after Johnny in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Timon met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters''. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babe, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers, Winnie the Pooh and The Chipmunk Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole, Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64, Pooh's Adventures of Madly Madagascar, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii, Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Titanic, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs.'' *Timon met the FT Squad in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. In a parallel story, Timon met the Star Fox team in Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2. *Timon will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Timon guest starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb ''and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension and The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Timon met the Berenstain Bears in ''The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. *Timon met Yogi Bear and his gang in'' Yogi Bear's Adventures of the Lion King.'' *''Timon became Marlene's Husband. *Timon will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in ''Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Lion King. *Timon will meet Dipper, Mabel, and Soos in Dipper & Mabel meet The Lion King. *Timon will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *Timon will guest star with Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Gallery Timon06.gif|Timon in a hula skirt Category:Animal characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:SpongeBob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Character who aren't looney tunes Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Hungry characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:African characters Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Cross-dressers Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist